NORA es travesti?
by Nora-Anime
Summary: NORA abre un local de prostitutas pero en vez de sexo aqui te ries un monton.
1. Prologo

NORA es travesti?

Esta es la historia de un demonio llamado NORA el cual lleva dentro el poderoso poder de convertirse en travesti y violar a todos los demonios macho que viven en el infierno.

Como su propio nombre indica NORA es un demonio perro: tiene cuerpo de perro,  
huele a perro mojado ahhh!, tiene un carácter de perro y lo hace igual de mal que un perro, pero tiene muchos clientes en su club de trabolos. El suele ser el que se encarga de dirigir el local, el dinero y todo ese royo pero cuando vienen clientes especiales o con mucho dinero a el se le empieza a mover la colilla de felicidad y les hace pasar unas nochecitas de placer, creo que aun le duele el ano de la ultima vez que tubo un cliente.  
Pero no siempre cumple con lo que dice.


	2. Capitulo 1

NORA es travesti?

Esta es la historia de un demonio llamado NORA el cual lleva dentro el poderoso poder de convertirse en travesti y violar a todos los demonios macho que viven en el infierno.

Como su propio nombre indica NORA es un demonio perro: tiene cuerpo de perro,  
huele a perro mojado ahhh!, tiene un carácter de perro y lo hace igual de mal que un perro, pero tiene muchos clientes en su club de trabolos. El suele ser el que se encarga de dirigir el local, el dinero y todo ese royo pero cuando vienen clientes especiales o con mucho dinero a el se le empieza a mover la colilla de felicidad y les hace pasar unas nochecitas de placer, creo que aun le duele el ano de la ultima vez que tubo un cliente.  
Pero no siempre cumple con lo que dice.

Capitulo 1

Hoy día 8 de octubre, ha venido a por una sesión completa el comandante Negro de la resistencia.

Ha solicitado todas las ofertas , incluso oir a NORA ladrar ,cosa que casi nadie pide, y dice k le resulta divertido.

Bueno todo empieza cuando Negro sube a la habitación y se encuentra a NORA llorando , y le pregunta:

-¿Porque lloras preciosa/o ?- dice Negro

-Por nada , da igual- dijo NORA , aun seguia llorando.

-Va cuentamelo , en mi puedes confiar- insistió Negro .

-De acuerdo , te lo digo er prometeme que no se lo diras a nadie- dijo NORA que ya se había relajado un poco .

-Va dime- insistio el NEGRO

-Pues me enteré de que tu ivas a pedir mis servicios.

-Si, y que?

-Pues me puse a llorar.

-¡Pero porque!

-Porque los negros tienen fama de tener un pene enorme monstruo allí abajo!

-Para ya de llorar y no te preocupes por eso .

-Porque ?

-Porque yo no tengo pene!

Entonces NORA dejo de llorar y empezó a reir como un loco desesperado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Un negro sin pene jajajajajajajajajajaja, no me lo puedo creer.

-Pero no te rias de mi , es un problema de nacimiento – decía el NEGRO mientras le caía la lagrima

-Vale de acuerdo no me reiré de ti nunca más.

El NEGRO que ya se había recuperado de su vergonzosa escena le dijo a NORA:

-Bueno le damos al tema o que?

NORA contesto:

-Que ni de coña voy a hacerlo con un sinpene .

Entoces el NEGRO cabreado por haver pagado tanto dinero y no poder hacer nada más el regalito de que NORA se riera de él , le había tocado las narices y empezó a perseguir a NORA para pegarle.

A la vez NORA bajó corriendo por las escaleras hacia recepción , donde había un monton de gente, y se puso a gritar :

-El NEGRO no tiene pene, el NEGRO no tiene pene!

-El NEGRO no tiene pene, el NEGRO no tiene pene!

Entonces la gente empezó a reirse desconsoladamente del NEGRO :

-jajajaja que sera lo proximo, sin ano?

-jajajaja vaya pues pobre xico , como tenga todo pequeño...

(de fondo)

jajajajajaja-jajajajajaja-jajajajaja-

El NEGRO avergonzado se fué del local lo más rápido que pudo y no volvió nunca más.

Referente a NORA que se llevó un buen pellizco de dinero sin hacer nada , colgó un cartel en la puerta del local que ponia:

(si no tienes pene date la vuelta)

Y más abajo en una esquinita del cartel :

(sinó os pasará lo mismo que al NEGRO)jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

PD:

gracias por leer mi historia y por comentar(si lo hacen) es mi primer ff no sean muy duros .

Acepto todo tipos de consejos.

Gracias.


End file.
